The Innocent and the Tainted
by CAydia
Summary: Sakura an orphan who has recently moved to a new orphanage. Already hating the place because everyone dislikes her, she runs away in hopes of finding a new home even though the chances were slim. On the way she meets a mysterious, onyx/red eyed, ninja.S
1. Prolouge

The Innocent and the Tainted

**The Innocent and the Tainted**

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my FIRST sasusaku fanfic so be nice! I think that theres going to be some minor naruhina, ShikaIno and NejiTen. But im more focusing on Sasuke and sakura here! Theres gonna be some fluff and some angst in this story and oh and ill update weekly on this story! Also P.O.V means 'point of view for people who don't know. Please remember to review! Oh yea...disclamer**

Disclaimer: **i-d-o-n-t-o-w-n-n-a-r-u-t-o-! **

**Rated T for languages**

**Sakura- 16yrs**

**Sasuke- 17yrs**

* * *

Sakura's POV

--

Moving into a different orphanage was the same as always. I awaited in the rusty carriage as it shook while it galloped to my new orphanage, were new orphans would stare at me,

Look at me differently because of my stupid pink hair and green eyes,

Then they would ignore me, and whisper, maybe even get into trouble.

But even though everyone treated me badly, i would still smile, for some odd reason.

With effort, i sat up and peeked through the crack of the carrige door, the moon was glowing and the stars were glittering, i had never seen anything as beautiful as the night sky, it was very rare in this area mostly covered with Grey clouds. I took a moment to think while staring at the midnight sky.

I, Sakura Haruno, the 16 year old, freakishly pink-eyed and green haired orphan has been yet sent to another orphange because of an unfortunate mistake that i didn't make. For some reason, the others orphans dont like me. It had always been the same when i moved from orphanage to orphanage, someone would try and get me into trouble, thus selling me and moving me to another orphanage, before getting beaten. This was my fifth orpahanage.

I shivered as the cold breeze rushed into the crack, and tried to loosen the grip the ropes that tied my wrists, and ankles together roughly. They were piercing my skin and were extremely uncomfortable. The duct tape on my mouth wasn't helping either. The men had thrown me into the carriage in the most uncomfortable position. My back against the wall, and my arms tied behind my back, i was lying half on my butt and my legs were tied together. The ride seemed like hours even though i had gotten into the carraige only fifteen minutes ago. I tried to relax, and wondered what my mom and dad were doing up in heaven. Even though i never really remembered my mom and dads faces, because they died when i was only 3 i still wondered and thought about them. Were they watching over me? What did they look like?? I would get dreams frequently about my parents, although i could never see there faces, it was all blurry, then i would see a flash of lightning, then i would wake up crying. Yes i am a crybaby!

I also hated thunderstorms, especially at night because i would never get to sleep. It would always remind of my nightmares. In the morning i would get punished for dozing off while working. I wish thunderstorms never existed, though it was silly to wish fo since i was in an area were thunderstorms happened frequently. This place was like hell for me, though i cant choose were i want to live. People buy me, and sell me. For me life was simply unfair.

My eyelids began to droop slowly and i soon realized that i was falling asleep, i let slumber take over me...

--2hrs later--

"Get up y' little runt!"

I awoke awkwardly with a rough hand pulling my pink hair and lifting me up slightly, i winced at the pain. My eyes shot open to see the fat gruff man with no hair that shoved me into the carriage. My eyes widened as he took out a pocket knife. i squeezed my eyes shut and let out a whimper, only to find out that he was cutting off my ropes. He ripped off the duck tape on my mouth ever so harshly that i nearly screamed, then throught onto the cold stone ground.

"Get up!" he repeated more annoyance in his voice. I meekley got up, and immedielty the cold began to sink into my feet since i had no shoes. The wind ripped through my rags making me shiver, and my eyes begged for me to close once again, as i yawned. I hadn't gotten much sleep. I didnt realized that i was going so slow until the man grabbed my ragged collar and literally dragged me to the entrance. He knocked the door loudly, and afew seconds later the door swung open to reveal a women just as ugly looking as the man standing next to me. I inwardly giggled because the woman had a mustache and a mole the size of a walnut (okay so im exaggerating a bit) the mole was big okay? The lady's traveled to me in digust. She was probably looking at my stupid pink hair again. The women gave the man to what looked like money, it was green paper, so i assumed it was. I wanted to pounce on the man, grab his money and run, but the guy probably had some kind of gun in his pocket or something. After the man left, the lady/man pushed me in and slammed the door shut.

"Stupid orphan coming in this time of night" she/he grumbled locking the door and turning to me. I stole a glance at the clock and saw that it was 3.00am in the morning. The lady spoke and interrupted my thoughts "Be up at 6:00am straight when i wake you idiots up, you will receive your chores by my directions, from 6:00am till 12:00pm get a 10 minute break, then receive new chores from 12:10pm till 6:00pm where you will receive supper, then go straight to bed. Do you understand?"

"Hai onii-sama" i replied then yawned. The lady glared at me for some reason and asked "did you dye your hair" I inwardly rolled my eyes. Do i have the money to dye my hair?? No. Instead i sweetly replied "No onii-sama. She grunted "call Kae-sama. I smiled then yawned "Hai Kae-sama" Hmm, Kae, was that a girls name or a boys name?? Was a he/she a boy or girl? I had to figure that out in the morning. Right now i needed rest.

The lady led me to a door and opened it quietly, the room was plain. It had no furniture of course and just consisted of a wooden floor. Many orphans were sprawled out on small mats curled up in a ball, sleeping peacefully. I quietly went in and spotted a spare one in the far right corner. The door shut rather loudly yet it didnt affect the orphans slumber. I tiptoed to the far edge and crawled into a ball on the mat like all the others. The room was so cold i began to shiver slightly. But that didnt stop me from falling into a deep slumber...

* * *

**Sasukes POV**

--

Quickly, quietly and swiftly, i jumped from tree to tree making my way to Konoha village. My Old home. I had to make a stupid report to Tsunade about the whereabouts of that snake bastard. I really don't know where Orochimaru is, he just keeps re-appearing and disappearing repeating that someday that he will have my body. He gave me this stupid curse mark on my neck that mostly reacts whenever i'm close to him, lose control of my body sometimes, but mostly i just get this pain on my shoulder. That bastard. I assume that he wants my sharingan, the blood trait that the Uchiha clan possesses, but refers to it as my _body_. What a sick man.

Ever since i was little i had sworn to kill that man i call my brother. Though i refer to him less of a brother and more of a monster. The murderer of the Uchiha clan, deserves to die a painful death and then burn in hell for all i care. **(A/N: Srry Itachi luvers! I dont hate Itachi, infact im a BIG fan!, i never suspected he was evil! But in the story, hes sort of an evil maniac.)**

When i turned 15 i moved out of Konoha and bought a place on the out skirts of the Leaf country to fulfill my long-term goal. I promised to come back after he was dead. The dobe threw a fit and Tsunade-sama didn't agree with it at first. But i told them that there was no stopping me, so she agreed but made me swear to come back once a month to report on where-abouts and en-counters of Orochimaru, and my progress in finding Itachi. Orochimaru had of course been looking for me ever since he out that damn curse mark on my neck. I guess that was the reason why Tsunade-sama didnt want me living outside of Konoha when some gay snake retard was hunting me down. The pain kills me whenever he's nearby. Itachi has seemed to of disappeared. I cant find him anywhere, to my dismay.

The wind started to pick up faster, and i started moving at a quicker pace. It was un-usually cold this night, i could see my breath. I don't i will be able to return back to my home on the out-skirts this night since its so cold. I focused for more chakra to my feet to go faster.

--

I reached the gates of Konoha to see the two men guarding it asleep. Some guard they are. I walked right passed them, without saying a word and headed to the the Hokages office. The lights were stil on so i assumed she was still there, though i knew that she would be cranky at this time of night. Now reaching the door to the Hokages office i knocked sharply.

"Shizune wheres my coffee?!" a cranky voice called from the office. I assumed that meant 'come in' so i walked in and closed the door behind me. Papers were stacked everywhere on her desk and 3 cups of coffee were stacked on the side. Tsunade growled "Uchiha, what are you doing in my office so late??" I glanced at the clock that read 2:00am. "Hn" i replied looking away stubbornly. Really i just felt like pissing her off at 2:00am in the morning.

Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk cracking it in half with her immense human strength. "UCHIHA! YOU WILL USE FULL SENTENCES IN MY PRESENCE OR YOU WILL BRING ME COFFEE!!" she bellowed. I smirked at her lost of patience and ignored her little outburst saying "I still dont know the whereabouts of Orochimaru yet, though he was near by two weeks ago because my curse mark started to burn."

Tsunades anger subsided and immediatly she asked "where?"

"In the land of waves" i replied.

I could tell that Tsunade wanted to ask what i was doing in the land of waves, but immediately dropped it and asked. "Any signs of Itachi yet?" I growled "No, he's still hiding along with the akatsuki, i haven't been able to track any of them down either"

She nodded "Alright, thats all i need to hear, report to me next time with some useful information" I glared, "Hn, watever" i said walking out of the office.

I headed to my old apartment where i would be staying for the night, it was probably really dusty since i had not been there for a while. Making sure i had my keys, i walked up to the door, un-locked it and walked in. As i guessed, the place was really dusty, there was probably a few bugs roaming around, but i was too tired to care i dragged my body to the un-touched bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so im done the first chapter! Tell me what you think about it! Give me constructive criticism NOT flamers! Was it too short? Too long? Cause i was wondering if i should have put Chapter 2 with Chapter 1...oh and Sasuke is not a missing-nin in this story cause he has Tsunades permission to leave village too kill his brother. He reports too her every month, and Im kinda not doing Team 7 and stuff in this story. Oh and Sakura is an orphan and shes just moved in too a new orphanage, i decided to make every other orphan hate her because she looks more unique than them. Yea its a little different the actual plot, is coming up soon. Oh and the reason why i named this story the innocent and the tainted is because Sakura is for innocennt and Sasuke is tainted with revenge, put the two together and BAM! We have a couple! Hee Hee! PLS R&R!!**

**Mizu-chan**

**xoxoxoxo**


	2. Runaway

**Chapter 2**

**The Innocent and the Tainted**

**The second chapter is up and ready to read! Wow it takes so long to update a chapter! i guess now i understand, why authors take long to update, cuz it really takes time. You have to edit and all that, and then you dont know if the chapter was gud enough until u get reveiws saying its good or bad...okay so this chapter is really focusing on Sakuras and Sasukes lives, the next chapter is really more focusing on the plot! oh yea and ATTENTION: I FORGOT TO PUT INFORMATION ON SASUKES CURSE MARK SO I CHANGED THE FIRST PARAGRAPH IN THE FIRST CHAPPIE, SO YES SASUKE DOES HAVE A CURSE MARK AND ITS A VERY VITAL POINT IN THIS STORY!! YEA I KNOW IM STUPID...  
**

Disclaimer: **If i owned Naruto i would make Sasuke and sakura a couple! Sadly i dont...**

* * *

Sakura's POV

--

"Who is she?"

"She looks a little strange don't you think?"

"Look at her pink hair! Its so un-usually bright!"

"Yea! Who has pink hair these days?"

Whispers filled my ears as i slowly began to wake up. I lifted my eyes open halfway to see about six pairs of eyes staring down at me. I grumbled and rubbed my eyes, to see a little more clearly and sat up. Opening my eyes fully, i saw children around my age and younger staring at me awkwardly. I noticed that they all had short hair, while my hair reached to my mid back. I smiled at them and spoke "Hi, my names Sakura" Then yawned.

"Look! she has such green eyes!" someone said, everyone kept on staring at me.

My smile faded and i looked at the clock that read 5:50am. Ten more minutes. "Well im gonna sleep for ten more minutes" I yawned and let sleep take me. But then i heard someone speak "You can't, you have to pack up, and be ready for 6:00am" I groaned and creaked an eye open to look at a girl with chocolate brown hair that cascaded down to her shoulders and blue eyes, she looked around 15, 16 and was staring at me weirdly.

"I groaned again, "Ok then, i got up then fell back down on the mat trying to keep my eyes open. I only had 3 hours of sleep.

The girl spoke again "Sakura right? Your new i guess, Im Shiori, and my advice to you is to shape up if you dont want to get beaten to death" I winced "Thanks for the advice, i think" i spoke. Shiori looked at me "You look weird, did you dye your hair or something?" A vein popped out of my forehead "No" i flatly answered.

She eyed me "Liar" she stated rudely and stalked off.

My eye twitched, what reason would i have to lie?? I quickly ignored the statement and put my mat away, and headed to the other side of the wall where all the orphans were leaning against chatting loudly to eachother, i kept quiet and twiddled my fingers nervously, wondering if i should speak to someone or not. Suddenly the room became quiet and a few seconds later Kae-san barged in with bundles of scrolls, in her/his hands. No one was leaning against the wall but standing up straight and quiet, i realized i was still leaning against the wall and stood up straight.

My new master began to assign jobs to do for each person, since i was at the end of the line, i would be last. I sighed quietly and waited patiently for my assigned jobs. It seemed to be taking forever and i slowly closed my eyes, my mind wondered elsewhere.

"HARUNO!" I opened my eyes to see Kae-san glaring down at me. Everyone had gone to do their jobs and i was the only one left in the room. I wished somebody would've woken me up. I looked up to Kae-san wih apologetic eyes "G-gomen Kae-san, it wont happen again" i stuttered. She kept on glaring at me then silently began rolling out the scrolls. I tensed.

This was not a good start to my first day.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

--

I woke up roughly around 8:00am and began to get ready to return back to my home on the outskirts of the leaf country. I found that i didnt need much sleep these days, nor food for that matter, i remembered that i didnt have anything in the kitchen because didnt exactly live here anymore. I would have to get something once i left my apartment.

I put on my anbu outfit, putting on the blades last and grabbed my mask. Even though i had left the village, i was still apart of it, i had already gotten my anbu status long time, meaning i could still do missions, but i didnt have enough time for that. I grabbed my sword, which was my most favourite weapon.

Checking i had kunais, shuriken etc.. i grabbed my pouch and put it on. Then grabbed my keys and headed downstairs and out the door. I walked dowm the streets of Konoha feeling content, until a loud familar voice called me.

"TEMEEEEEEEEEEEE!" it screamed, i plugged my ears, why was Naruto up this early in the morning, and how comes he was so hyper? He ran up to me and hit me in the back so hard i choked on my own spit. Naruto grinned as though he couldnt see me gasping for breath and spoke "Long time no see teme!"

I gave my imfamous glare and choked out "dobe, hit me again like that and ill kill you"

He chuckled and said "Still an exaggerating bastard i see"

"hn" i said not really wanting to attack that statement. I was trying to ignore the dobe as much as possible, but i knew that my patience would ware out. Then Naruto spoke "Hey, since you came all this way to see me, how about to go get ramen?"

That was the third strike, i growled, "who said i came to visit you?" i seethed. Naruto laughed "Sorry, but its too easy to annoy you, and fun, how about we get that ramen? Its on me! i have a mission after so i need to tank up." I was hungry, and i wasn't going to pas up a free meal from my best friend/enemy, i shrugged and followed Naruto to the Ichiraku ramen shop.

Weirdly enough the shop was just around the corner, Naruto and i went in and sat down to order. "I'LL HAVE ONE MISO RAMEN PLEASE!!" naruto screeched to Ayame, god i swore my ears were nearly bleeding, Ayame looked startled but still smiled, she turned to me and asked "may i take your order?" I sighed and mumbles "Same as Naruto"

Ayame went away and Naruto asked me "Hey, besides coming here to visit me? What are you doing here??" I rolled my eyes "I have to report in every month about Akatsuki remember dobe? God you ask this all the time" Naruto grinned sheepishly "hee hee, i forgot, you know i still don't get why you have to be away from Konoha when, could get missons that involve Itachi" My eyes narrowed "No Naruto, i have to do this alone, thats why i left the village" Naruto scoffed "You and your revenge, you shouldnt make it your whole life you know, you'll regret it" I stayed silent, as Ayame served the ramen. I took my chopsticks and began to eat silently as Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs "ITADAKIMASU!!" and started eating noisily.

The silence was content until, i heard a squeal "SASUKE-KUN!!" I saw a flash of blond then, someone squeezing me into a tight hug, i groaned and pushed the person off. Ino smile "Long time no see sasuke-kun! Did you miss me?" I glared and grunted "hn" This was going to be a long day...

* * *

Sakuras POV

--

I wiped a bead of sweat as i continued to work in the fields, it was getting un-usually hot, but at 3:00pm that was when it was most hot. I was exhasted and i felt stupid after getting busted three times already. It seemed that i was already making enemies on my first day, that bitch Shiori, tripped me over and made me drop the dishes, and my punishment is i don't get anything to eat. Then Shiori opens the stables so all the horses run out and blames it on me, it seems that all the other orphans agreed evn though they did not see me do it. Which is totally unfair. So now i'm stuck doing my second punishment today, which is to clean pull out all the weeds in this massive patch of a field which is utterly barbaric, pointless and physically impossible, really just to make me suffer under this heat and possibly die of thirst.

I have also learned that my master is indeed a women, though she doesnt take care of herself very well. I have decided to call her the ladyman because she has seemed to have taken a specific liking to me (as in she likes to torture me the most). Everyone seems to gossip about weird stuff, what they would do if the had 1000yen or something like that, i also realized that everyone like to form there own groups. As in they only talk to their group of friends and ignore everyone else. Of course im ignored all the time, but Shioris group likes to get me into truoble.

I looked out into the fields, all it seemed to have stretched on and on with a few trees, there was a dirty road that disappeared both ways horizontally and there was a path that led to the big cottage that i was enslaved in. I was glad that i only had to do one patch of the field, doing all of them would defiantly be physically impossible. I wondered why the orphanage was in the middle of nowhere, could it be so that orphans wont try to escape? It guess it would be since most of my orphanages had high security and alarm systems, this cottage had none.

I continued to pull out the weeds and throw them in a bag, my hands were dirty and sore, I was scorched and sweaty under the sun, and it felt like i had no saliva my mouth. I needed water fast, and once i was done i would be able to go to the well and get some, but i knew i would be finished in another 2 hours or so, so i lay there and tried to look up at the bright sun, but it blinded my eyes so i closed them and tried to cool down.

Even though the grass was cool, the ray of the sun was still burning my face, so i got up and began to work again. As i was pulling out weeds, i saw a worm as long as 30cm and shrieked...sort of loudly. I hated all kinds of bugs except of caterpillars and butterflies. I especially hated long and hairy bugs that crawled or wriggled fast. Luckily i was far away from the cottage, or i would have been beaten. i breathed out a sigh and continued to work.

* * *

Sasukes POV

--

I dragged my way to the gates of Konoha wearily. After the dobe left me for his mission, i was stuck with Ino, who wouldnt stop talking, then i was called back into the hokage office by Tsunade and was asked to do a couple of D-rank missions since all her genin were doing the chuunin exams. Not really wanting to feel her wrath since she didnt get much sleep, i agreed.

When she pulled a out a scroll and handed it to me, i rolled it and found that i wasn't doing a 'couple' of D-rank missions but at least a hundred. She pushed me out of her office and slammed the door shut before i could protest. Even though i knew i could do these missions...well chores in a heartbeat, it was the time that it would take, which was all day. So i ended up spending all day doing stupid chores for the village. Now i have to make my way back home, and far far away from this village, where there is peace and quiet and no noisy interruptions.

I would finally rest and then get back to fulfilling my dream goal. Oh boy was i wrong...

I quietly walked out of Konoha gates, and began to walk at a normal pace. It was around 6:30, i t would take afew hours to get back to wear i lived, so i may as well take my time.

* * *

Sakuras POV

--

I made my way back to the cottage with minimum energy, i felt drained, exhausted, and i still wasn't sure if i had gotten every weed out, since it was getting to dark for me to see, and cold. Besides that he/she person won't want to go out in the middle of the night looking for weeds. Besides all i wanted to do was go to sleep, wake up and, try and figure out how to stay away from Shiori. I now i could get her back to what shes done to me. But people would probably support her and it would be a whole mess. it was not really worth trying to get Shiori into trouble.

I reached the door and knocked it quietly, afew seconds later the door swung open to reveal Kae-same/lady-man. i stared up at her, forgeting how frightning she could be up close, she was insanely tall, and looked..well..ugly.

She grunted 'Have you finished?" I nodded silently, she eyed to suspiciously "I will check tomorrow you know, so you better not be lying to little wench" I looked at her innocently "I'm not lying Kae-sama" She grunted again and yanked me and told me to go to bed. I nodded silently and made my way upstairs. The upstairs part was pretty big, i nearly forgot which room everyone was staying in. When i found it, i opened the door and closed it quietly behind me.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at me for a few seconds before looking away and resuming their conversation's. I sighed quiety before getting a mat and positioning it in the far corner like the night before. I lay down on it, but heard more whispers behind me. I suddenly became less tired and more interested in what they were saying. My front was facing the wall, and my eyes were wide open, listening intently on what they were saying.

"I cant belive she let out a whole horde of horses!"

"Yeah, ever since she came here, shes been nothing but truoble, i say kae-san should it her out!"

"Your right Shiori! she has been trouble, but none of us saw her do that"

"I did, with my own eyes! And you know what? Shes been lying about her hair colour, of course she gonna lie about this!"

"I guess, your right, that hair colour is...odd"

"She also doesn't talk much, do you think we should talk to her?"

"And get into trouble? No way! I dont want to get punished!"

"Yeah..i wouldnt want to pick out all the weeds on a massive field! i mean its sort of impossible and it has no point in it"

"If you ask me, she didn't get punished enough, Kae-san is going to soft on her!"

"You think?"

"Really?"

"Hell yeah!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP IN THERE OR I'LL COME IN THERE AND WHIP YOU ALL TO DEATH!"

Everyone eeped and the room was suddenly silent. I was silently crying and i didnt even realize it. So that was what they thought of me? i never thought that i would care of what people thought of me, but it seems that i do...deeply. i was no longer tired, i just kept quiet, and listened to the breathings of the other orphans around me. What would my mom and dad do if everyone hated them? Was it really because of my unusually bright pink hair? if i ever escaped here, and got money i would definatley dye my hair a different colour.

_If i ever escaped_

_Escaped_

My eyes shot open and i began to think of advantages and disadvantages.

**Disadvantages:**

This is place is in the middle of no where so i wouldnt know where to go

I have no money

its to cold outside and dark

**Advantages:**

i would be free..

I shook my head in confusion. there wasn't enough advantages except the fact that i would be free. Escaping would be extremely easy, except for the fact that you would die in the middle of nowhere because you have no food or shelter. It would be really stupid to just up and go like that without any sense of direction. I sat up and began to fiddle with my hair, my eyes drooping, but my brain wide awake. I wasnt exactly sure if i should leave this place tonight...

If i did go, at least i would die a death know that i was free, and not know that i was forced against my own will to work for a slave-driving, evil, big fat he/she person that has no sense of security. I laughed softly, putting it like that made me want to run out of the house right this second. Maybe..it was a good idea for me, since i wasnt really afraid of death, i woudnt mind running away..

I looked up to check that everyone was asleep. Getting up slowly, i made my way to the door and slowly opened it, trying to avoid it creaking loudly.

Tip-toeing down the hallway, i heard the he/she beast snoring loudly, which was a good sign for me. I slowly made my way down the stairs, nearly half ran to the door, pausing, i turned around to look at the kitchen wondering, do i need food?

I wasn't even sure if i would last the night, though if i wanted to, i would have to pack a few things. I ran to a closet and found a back pack of some sort. I began to fill it with food from the refrigerator as quietly as i could. Grabbing a warm blanket and stuffing it in my back pack, i walked out the door, making sure it was closed quietly behind me. I was for once glad that they didn't have an alarm system.

Walking onto the path, i felt the cold set into my feet immediately as i touched the ground, the wind whipped at my face and rags and i shivered. I began walking slowly and i stared up at the sky, i was glad that there were no clouds in the sky, that meant that there wasn't going to be any thunderstorms, instead, it was lit with stars, the crescent moon was shining bright, and i couldn't help but stare in awe. This was definately what it was like to be free, i couldn't help but smile again, even though i didn't know where i was going, it was nice to know that you didn't belong to anyone but yourself, no one telling you what to do.

My eyes shifted to back where the cottage was, weirdly enough i couldnt see it anymore, had i gone that far and not realized it? I scolded myself for my stupidity and continued to walk. The blew blew through me vigorously as i shivered again. I was sure i would die of hypothermia.

Just then my eyes caught on something big, well a huge hill to be exact. It was so tall that I couldn't see what was on the other side, i became curious and made my way towars the big hill. I felt sudden urge to run up the hill. So began to walk a faster pace then fully i began to run. For some reason i felt joy, and i began to laugh closing my eyes for afew seconds, once i got up my eyes widened. Even though all i could see were hill and trees, i was sure i could see a few houses and lights to be exact. Could i be close to a village. Excitment rushed through me and i began to skip around in circles, humming and singing.

My stupidity kicked in again, i tripped on something hard and began rolling down the steep hill. I screamed Thorns and plants, cut my skin, i kept tumbling and rolling, i closed my eyes shut to wait for my body to stop moving. I rolled into more leaves before fully stopping. i lay there for afew seconds for sitting up and brushing myself off. "Ow...im such a clutz" i mumbled to my self, pulling leaves out of my long pink hair and inspecting my cuts and scars. I looked up to see where i was, and realized that it was almost pitch black here, all i could see were the leaves and branches of the tall trees under the moonlight, i heard a howl and i whimpered.

Realizing i was in the forest, i went looking for my backpack, it must have rolled off when i was tumbling down the hill. How was i supposed to find it in the dark. i plopped down on the ground and started to cry quite loudly. Stupid me for being weak, and such a baby, it was also stupid of me to run away. I decided that whatever happens to me tonight i wouldn't care.

I heard a swift movement and immediately looked up. Fear began to sink when i saw a man, standing in front of me holding a sword in front my face, i couldnt make out his body or face, but all i saw was a pair of red eyes. They had three commas in them and they definitely looked evil. He put the sword to my chin, and i stared up at him, to terrified to speak, my lip quivered. How comes i didn't hear him approach me?

"Tell me" the deep voice spoke "What are you doing here?"

* * *

**A/N: YAY im done the second chapter and i combined two chapters! cuz..well i felt like it. Oh and remember that SASUKE DOES HAVE A CURSE MARK!...kay i guess thats it..remember to reveiw, and i promise that the next one will come up sooner.**

**Ja!**

**Mizu-chan**


	3. Where am I?

**The Innocent and the Tainted**

**Chapter 3**

**Okay the Third chapter is up!. I know i update slow and everything, but sometimes i just don't know what to WRITE! yea i get BIG writers block, cuz i know what gonna happen next in the story, i just don't know how to write it .. I suck. Anyways never mind about me and my cracked brain! Now.. THIS IS THE PLOT!...actually its not the plot yet, but its when sasuke and sakura meet. Okay, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! Just the STORY!**

* * *

Sasuke's POV

--

I began to to pick up speed once I entered the woods. Jumping from tree to tree, i moved silently, not wanting to be heard if any ninja were near by. Even though i could not sense it, Orochimarus ninja were out there somewhere looking for me, it took me a lot of time to make sure that no nija or anyone for a fact, to discover where i lived. I dont really welcome strangers to my house.

I focused more chakra to my feet to go faster. It was getting colder and i really felt like sleeping, i didnt know what time it was but it seemed pretty late. I stifled a yawn and forced my eyes open. My senses were awakened when i heard a faint sob, as i got nearer, i heard someone crying. I stopped and looked around. Was this a trap? Did a ninja transform into a sobbing girl or something? I activated my sharingan, and jumped down from the trees.

I came to a clearing where i saw a girl a little younger than me crying on the floor. A million questions flooded into my head, one question stood out. _'Whats with the pink hair?' _I thought absent minded. I pulled out my sword, still not know if she was a real girl or a ninja in disguise, even if i didn't sense any chakra on her, it was strange that a girl would be out in the forest in the middle of the night with nothing to camp with. Alone.

My red eyes bore into her, i walked up to her quietly and raised the sword in front of her. She stopped crying and looked up at me with terrified emerald eyes. I stared at her hard. "Tell me" I said slowly "What are you doing here?" She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out of it. She began to shake. I sighed and put my sword back in my sheath, i was unaware that i still had my sharingan on. I still stared at her.

"Why are you in these forests at night?" i asked again, wondering if she could speak or not. She moved backwards as though i were some kind of disease. Her eyes slowly began too droop, then she fell to the ground. I slightly gaped and kneel d down beside her. My sharingan faded and i began to examine her.

She had cuts and bruises practically everywhere, on her arms, legs face, but they were not so deep. Her hair was matted, and her...clothes, if you call them clothes, were torn. They looked like rags really. If i were to guess, I'd say that she lived in one of those crappy orphanages that were treated more like slaves than orphans. I closed my eyes. What was i going to do with this girl? Leave her here?

I took a deep breath, before picking her up and carelessly slinging her over my shoulder, it would be cruel to leave a little girl like herself to die in a place like this. She would be out of my house oncce she got better, i guess i would have to erase some of her memories. **(A/N: I dont know if it can, but just pretend that the sharingan can erase memories.)**

She felt so light, like i was carrying a blanket instead of a girl, i wondered what was in her diet or if she ate at all. Her head limped over my back as i hopped onto a tree and, started to jump from tree to tree. Only one thing was playing in my mind right now.

_What the hell have i gotten myself into?_

* * *

Sakura's POV

--

I felt someone lift me up and over there shoulder. Whoever it was must of saved from the red eyed beast. I drifted to sleep...

Everything was dark...

--

--

-

-

-

-

I squinted my eyes only to allow my eyes to hurt, i closed them back shut and groaned, not noticing a dark figure presence beside me.

"You fainted" a deep voice spoke to me, it sounded emotionless, plain and not caring at all. But i was to tired to think about that. I opened my eyes to try to see the person but failed when a rush of light blocked my view, i groaned again and rubbed my eyes. All i could see was a blury tall man with spkies at the top of his head. I heard him move when he got up and closed the curtains shut, now i could open my eyes a little wider. I squinted them to see a man sit beside me. He stared at me dully and monotoned "You have a high fever, just sleep"

I fully opened my eyes to see a pale skinned man with dark blue hair that spiked at the back and deep onyx eyes. Some of the light from the curtains were reflecting on his face. At that angle he looked like a god. A very handsome one. Was this really the person who had saved me from the red eyed guy?? I was definitely dreaming. I opened my mouth to speak but all that came out was a croak. Why couldn't i speak? I guess i was really sick. Or maybe i was shocked?

"You shouldnt strain your voice" he said as though he was reading my thoughts. I gave him a really bright smile, wondering to myself why im so happy and i mouthed a 'thank you'. He looked at me and replied "sleep". He got up and walked out of the door closing it behind him slowly. I smiled to myself and looked around the room. For one my mouth almost dropped. I had never been in a bigger room than this one. The bed was so big i didn't even know such a size existed, my whole body couldnt even cover the whole thing, even if i spread my legs apart. I could tell that the windows were massive along with the long purple drapes that hid them. Their was a long dresser and a large mirror hanging above it. There were also three doors, one of them that the mysterious yet handsome man went out of, one in the far corner of the room, and the other on my right side and in the middle of the wall. The room was a lilac color and had a certain elegance to it.

I giggled and rubbed my arms together feeling a little cold even with the quilt over me. Stupid cold. I felt something rough against my arms and legs that was not feeling like my usual soft skin, i threw back the covers to see my arms and legs covered in bandages. I gasped weakly, he had bandaged me up too? Why would he do that?? I seriously had to do something to return my gratitude for him saving me.

I tried to close my eyes but i couldn't. I kept on looking around the room. If this room was big, what would the rest of the house look like. My excitment was bubbling up to the point where i knew that i would never get back to sleep. I wanted to explpre this place...see what it looked like. I began to sit up, but stopped when a pain panged through my body. I groaned and flopped back down on the downy fluffy gigantic pillow. So much for exploring, i couldnt even move a muscle.

Instead i settled on thinking about what this stranger would do once i get better, would he let me go? Or would he force me to stay and tell me to be under his service in return of gratitude? I secretly hoped that he would force me to stay and order me to work for him, not that i don't want to be free, its just looking at him makes me want to find out more about him. That coldness in his eyes and voice, that straight face and his personality all together. He was like a puzzle i wanted to solve and put back together. He didn't seem mean and un-caring, just cold. Was there another side to him?

My thoughts became dim and i finally began to get some rest. Snuggling into the rich purple satin cover i sighed contently. This was heaven. My last thought entered my brain.

_Whats his name??_

* * *

Sasukes POV

--

_What have i gotten myself into?_

My last thought entered my mind angrily as i stalked in the study room and shut the door rather loudly. But i didnt care since no one lived here except myself. I began to judge her in my mind already, even though ive just met her awake.

_She is a nuisance_

_She came out of nowhere_

_She is weak...definitely not a ninja_

_And worst of all...she has pink hair, my least favourite colour_

I knew i couldn't take all my anger out on a little girl that _I_ made _my _decision to save, it wasn't her fault at all that she happened to be the first person to have set foot in my house, and she was distracting me from fulfilling my life-long goal without even knowing it. I knew that once she was well and her memory was erased, she would be out of here and out of my life, so it wasn't worth getting angry over.

I began to get my weapons and search for my pouch. I decided to go to the land of mist, on recent rumors saying that Kisame one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, had arrived there. If Kisame was there, then _he_ was there too, if they were partners. Heading to the door, i stopped and remembered something. That girl surely would wake up when i was gone. I would have to leave her something to drink, and some medicine. Annoyed by having to do this, i hurried into the kitchen to make the recipe my mom used to teach me.

Blending vegetables and spices together, i quickly pour some in a cup while filling some water up in another. The smell made my eyes water, but it was supposed to work, i just hoped i made it right. I practically ran up the stairs and managed to not spill anything.

Creaking the door open to make sure she was alseep, i quietly walked to the side table to put the two drinks down. I glanced over to her sleep figure, curled up in the sheets like a baby. Her pink locks spread out on the pillow as she breathed in and out softly like a lullaby, her face looked so peaceful and...

_cute._

Like their were no troubles in her world. I subconsciously reached out and stroked the side of her cheeks softly. She stirred and i drew back too quickly. Luckily she didn't wake up from the movement.

_Why did i touch her?_

I growled to myself and marched out the room closing the door swiftly but quietly, walking down the stairs. I didnt know why i was in such a bad mood. Was it because of _her?_

I swiftly walked out of the the mansion and into the rays of sunlight, thinking of only one thing.

_To finally find Itachi and kill him_

Even though he has managed to escape so many time before, i will not let that happen again. My eyes lit up with the sharingan and i jumped into the forest.

* * *

Sakura's POV

--2 hours later--

My eyes opened slowly and i stifled a groan. What time was it? Did i get up late for work? My master will kill me! I shot up from bed and looked around the room wildly. Everything came back to me as i looked around the expensive room and the massive bed i was still lying on. I let go of my breath that i didnt know i was holding and lightly blushed. I must of looked very stupid, what if that guy was in the room? He would have thought i was crazy. I settled back down into the covers and sighed contently. I forgot i was completely free.

I turned onto my side and noticed two cups sitting on the side table. besode was a note scribbled neatly, or more like one word

_Drink_

I studied the note carefully even though it only had one word on it, i was really looking at his writing. It was written so neat, in an elegant cursive, i didnt even know how to write, let alone write so beautifully. I just knew how to read, and occasional letters i can write.

I put the note down and peered into the two cups. One looked like water and the other was burning my nose and watering my eyes a little. I shrugged and poured the hot liquid down my throat first. Afew seconds later my throat began to burn and i started to gag and cough. reaching for the glass of water i chugged it down quickely.

"That was hot' i mumbled to myself. Wait. i could talk again? I tested my voice a little and smiled to myself. I knew i was better because i began to fidget in my bed a little. Well seriously what should i do now? Stay in bed and wait for him to come back in or go and search for him?

I settled for getting out of bed and looking around. I know its rude, but i have nothing better to do, and i really cant sit still. I creaked door open the guy came through earlier and peaked through. All i could see were halls that split into different sections. Deciding to take the right i walked slowly and quietly, making sure not to make any noise. I dont know why, but i guess i didn't want to get caught, or bump into him...

I finally found the stairs and tip-toed my way dow them. The bottom was all opoen spaced with rooms separated by doors. only the kitchen, dining room and living was not separated.

"Hello?? Anyone here?" my voice echoed through the room. I opened a door to reveal an office. It was rather messy. I closed the door and walked into the living room.

"Hello?" I called out again but a little louder this time. I sighed and sat on the leather couch. No one was here. Was he coming back? Of course he was, this was his home right? I peered up the ceiling and gasped in shock. The whole ceiling was covered with a big red and white emblem and the background or the ceiling was black. It looked beautiful, though i had to stop being so amazed at everything because everything here was beautiful.

I wondered out of the living and into the marble floored kitchen. Everything was so neat, there were lots of cabinets and draws. It seemed spotless, the only thing that i noticed about this place was it was very...dusty and dull and dark. maybe if i lightened up the place he would appreciate it. I grinned and started to look for supplies to help clean.

Maybe if I did an extra good job he would let me stay??

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is done and im working on the next! I know it took long but i take very slow cuz my brain is slow xD. And sometimes i cant just get a hold of the computer. Anyways the next chapter Sasuke and Sakura actually talk to eachother. **

**TA!**

**Mizuda-chan**

**xoxoxoxo  
**


	4. And you are?

**The Innocent and the Tainted**

**Chapter 4**

**Bleh...schools back... i dont like school much cuz of all the studying and bleh and the school uniforms and yuck.. . .(Though school uniforms can sometimes come in handy) Anyways, back to the story, besides the fight scene im enjoying writing this chapter, i hope you guys do too! (i suck at writing fight scenes)  
**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, im not smart enough :)**

* * *

Sasukes POV

--

I started to run, and jump, dodging from tree to tree. Damn these guys, they were following me, like goddamn hawks. I shouldnt have been so stupid as to have been spotted, i can't look for Itachi's partner now.

I growled.

I new i had to get rid of them, i didnt want them to follow me all the way to my house, especially with that girl there, being in the way and all. I knew that i had to get rid of them one way another, by force.

I kept on jumping from tree to tree, and focused on sensing the enemies chakra.

1,2,3- no 4 ninja's behind me. I smirked and pulled out my sword, then jumped out of sight, making sure they couldn't see me. I was glad that is was dark enough for them to not see me clearly. My sharingan lit up and i charged silently, but swiftly to my enemy.

I heard someone say "He's disappeared! Keep your guard!" I smirked. Too late.

I stabbed someone in the back, and heard a loud scream. The body fell afew feet from the tree.

_Thump_

All i could hear were shouts, kunais were aimed at me and i easily blocked them. This was getting annoying.

"He's behind!" Someone yelled out, they turned around to charge at me, i could see vague shadows nearing me. I yanked my sword out and yelled out "Chidori nagashi!" Lightning flowed out and electrocuted them all, which threw them a good feeet away.

_Crackle-zap_

Lightning still ripped through me i looked around and saw that they were already on the ground.

Putting aways my sword I frowned, why were they so weak? It was way to easy to take them all out. Quite disappointed i walked over to a guy on the floor, my eyes glowing a dangerous crimson, i picked up the guy by his shirt and slammed hin into the nearst tree, with one hand.

"Who sent you" i murmured loud enough for only him to hear. He looked young, around fifteen, and was from the sound judging by the forehead protector hanging tightly on his arm, though his age only made me grow more curious as to who would send someone as fragile as this guy to follow me. I could see him shake with fear under my grasp. His wide brown eyes staring into my crimson. Still not speaking, i growled and tightened my hold on him pushing him farther into the tree, slightly cracking it.

"Speak now, or die" I deadpanned, trying to make the point very clear, to add i pulled out my sword halfway still keeping it in its sheath. He finally understood and squeaked "I was sent by O-Orochimaru" I raised an eyebrow at him. Why someone as weak as him? I shifted my gaze to all the other ninjas, they were all sprawled out on the floor. Ninjas were knocked out from a bolt of lightning? Tch. Pathetic.

I turned back to the guy and asked "Why did he send you?" Of all people, but i didn't add that. He gulped and replied "He wanted us to follow you to where you lived thats all i-i swear!" Shaking his hands defensively. My eyes narrowed at him. Orochimaru could not have been serious as to send a bunch of weaklings to spy on me. Was he trying to get rid them? Hoping that i would kill them all as to do his dirty work? Tch, i would never stoop down to that bastards level, or do anything for him that matter. "Don't work for him anymore, or i will personally kill you the next time we meet"

I flung him to the ground and jumped off into the trees, heading for home. It was getting quite dark, so i was guessing that it was around 7:00pm

I was quite pissed actually, those weakling had interrupted my plan of following Kisame today, I probably should have killed that guy. Hn, all i want to do is rest right now. Consumed in my thoughts i hadn't noticed a shimmer of light through the forest, Only when i came closer up, i could see my house completely lit up. _LIT UP_ as in every single light was one in the house, except for the root lights. I growled uncontrollably. I had completely forgotten that, that _girl_ was still in my house, it seemed that i wasn't going to go to sleep straight away. For one, i was very annoyed that every single light was on. i tried to keep as little lights on as possible so people wouldn't notice this house, for all i know this girl could have blown my cover. Two, I hadn't asked for her to get up and go prancing around the house creating trouble.

Still angry i landed on the ground and stalked to the front door. Practically flinging the door open, i stalked inside, immediately smeeling the aroma of...tomato and flowers? What. The. Hell. Everywhere was lit up, flowers were hanging on tables and other unusual places, and the whole room was filled with the aroma of tomatoes, and air freshener. I also noticed things were more...cleaner i suppose, what had she been doing? I could hear someone working in the kitchen, humming softly yet prettily. I glared at the open kitchen double-door and stomped over to it, through the kitchen door stood a petite pinkette who was thoroughly engrossed in cooking what seemed to look like tomato soup. She had her long hair tied up in a ponytail, and she was wearing an apron wit the Uchiha symbol on it. God she looked like my wife, i shuddered at the thought of getting married. She finally looked up and a wide smile immediately became visible on her lips.

"You're back!" she exclamied beaming while stirring the soup in process. I grunted in response and still glared at her hoping she would understand that i was clearly annoyed with her. Oddly enough she didint seem to notice, she started to taste the soup and then reached for salt. Silence over took the room, i was irritated enough to brake it. 'What the hell are you doing??" i growled clearly wanting an explanation. She looked up and grinned 'I'm making you dinner of course! I wanted to make something original but all i really found in you cupboards and fridge were tomatoes."

I glared harder, if possible and spoke "Not that, why did you put every single light on in this house? Do you know how much trouble you caused me?" Her smile faded a little 'Oh, im sorry, its just that this place is so dark and dull, and...dusty, i just wanted to brighten it up a bit."

I rolled my eyes and left the room to switch off lights, my house was pretty big so it took some time, I turned on the lamps instead making rooms alot more dimmer. It didnt hurt my eyes so much, and it wouldn't attract unnecessary attention. Sighing walking down the stairs, where the the pinkette was standing worridly for some reason.

"Gomen, i won't turn on all the lights again" she mumbled quietly blushing slightly. I raised my eyebrow at her. Again? How long did she think that she was staying here, no she had to go. Before i could speak she spoke first "My name is Sakura Haruno, and i just thought that i would clean your house and make you dinner to repay for my gratitude, thank you so much for saving me from that red-eyed monster" she mumbled bowing her head slightly. I raised my eye at her. Red eyed monster? Was she talking about my sharingan? This girl defiantly knew nothing about ninjas, or kekkai genkkai.

"Hn" was all i could think of to say, i decided to change the subject because i didn't want her to know my name yet. "You feeling better?" I asked casually. She put on that same wide breath taking smile of hers when i first walked into the kitchen. "Hai! Arigato for giving me that medicine! It really worked!"

"Hn" Or course it worked, I made it. "So i trust that you can go back to where ever to you came from tomorrow morning?" Her smile was replaced with a small frown, she looked down to her feet and mumbled "I have nowhere to go" Nowhere to go? I stared urging her to go on. She took a deep breath "I'm an orphan, I've been one ever since i was three, and ive recently ran away from my orphanage because i hated it there, so now i have nowhere to go anymore, and i really don't want to go back, they'll kill me." She started to fidget a little, shooting occasional glances at me.

I scoffed, I knew she was an orphan, not that i didn't feel bad for her or anything, but running away was sort of a stupid thing to do, although i knew i shoudn't have been thinking such things because i didnt know how they treated orphanes these days.

* * *

Sakura's POV

--

I hoped he was going to ask me to stay because i really didn't want to ask him, and make myself seem to desperate. Because i wasn't, i just felt something deep within me that made me want to stay with him. I grinned at him and asked 'Do you want something to eat? I made tomato soup" He grunted in response and i took that as a yes, i knew i would have to get with his usual response 'hn'. He walked past me and into the kitchen and i followed. He sat down while i got out bowl and spoon for him, I didn't want to go ahead and help myself because i didn't know if i were allowed to eat, which probably seemed silly since i hadn't eaten much and the aroma was so delicious, i didn't know what i could and couldn't do.

I glanced over the him, who was staring out into the window...wait-him, i didn't even know his name yet! i mentally smacked my self for not remembering to ask him for his name when i introduced mine. Dishing out the soup, I walked over to him slowly and set the bowl on the table, grinning at him. I really hoped that he like it. He raised an eyebrow at me as i sat down. Silence took over for afew seconds until he spoke "Why aren't you eating?"

I could feel my face go red "I-um I'm not hungry" My stomach declined that lie and growled. Great. I became more embarrassed and touched my stomach as if to tell it to shut up. He began to look suspicious and said "I'm not eating if your not, for all i know you could have poisoned my food or something." Realization hit me. He just didnt trust me yet, that was all. "Okay" my grin came back and i got up to get myself soup too.

Sitting back down i dug in and started to sip the soup quietly enjoying it since i hadn't had much to eat lately. He sat and watched me for a few seconds before picking up the spoon and taking a sip. He then took another sip, and another. I couldn't help but feel pleased that he liked it. We ate in silence for a a few minutes before i put my spoon down and stared to stare at him with fascination. He had the most deep and captivating onyx eyes, that i could just stare at them forever, his pale face was shaped perfectly around his dark midnight bangs, and his hair was so spiky, i wanted to reach up and-

"What are you doing?" an agitated voice spoke. I snapped out of it and realized that my hand lifted to touch his hair. I blushed and dropped my hand. "Nothing...gomen, uh- may i know your name?" I asked, trying to change the subject. He grunted "Call me Sasuke" He got up to head out the kitchen, but said "You can sleep here tonight and leave tomorrow, choose any empty bedroom"

I nodded "Hai, sasuke-sama!"

He stopped and turned around "Don't call me that"

"Okay sasuke-kun!"

"His eyebrow twitched "Watever" he said before he completely left the kitchen. I smiled and got up to clean more. I felt bored and didnt feel like going to sleep yet.

* * *

**F-I-N-A-L-L-Y its done! Jeeze i had to hit my brain a few times to write this! I hope i made sasuke as in character as possible cuz i don't like OOC's much, though the later chappies are gonna be a little OOC, so i'm being a little of a hypocrite. Anyways hope you like! Pls R&R**

**Miz  
**


	5. Konoha

**Innocent and the Tainted**

**Next chapter up, THNX FOR REVIEWING THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS! I luvualltoomuchandihopeyoulikethischapter!!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own whats Masashi Kishimotos

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5: Konoha**

Normal POV

--

-

"Orochimaru-sama! We have located where Sasuke-san is hiding! It is located north on the outskirts of the fire country!"

"Aaah" a white pale skinned man with freakish looking yellow eyes and a tongue of a snake "Well done"

"It also seems that another person was in the house besides Sasuke-san! It was a girl..."

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, he always thought that Sasuke was a lonely type, he never thought a girl would be living with him. . ."All the other have been injured by Sasuke, do you want me to send peopel to get them?" Kabutos voice interrupted his thoughts. 'No, leave them, i have no use for them anymore"

Kabuto bowed and dismissed himself out of Orochimarus chamber. "Sasuke-kun has a girl. . ." a wicked grin smeared across Orochimarus face "Perrrfect"

* * *

Sakuras POV

--

I woke up in purple satin sheets and a massive bed again, too my surprise. It felt good, but i knew i couldn't get too comfortable because i to leave today. Away from Sasuke-kun.

I don't want to leave Sasuke-kun.

I frowned, i was talking as though i spent weeks with Sasuke-kun, only i had spent a few hours, and yet it only made me want to know him more. What was it that made me want to stay with him so much? Was it because i felt safe around him, or i was just curious about him. Maybe both?

I rubbed my temples and sat up from bed. I wondered where Sasuke-kun was. I figured it was time to get up and go downstairs. I had to ask to stay sooner or later.

Making my way downstairs i called out his name, when there was no response, i frowned, he couldnt have gone anywhere again could he? Would he have told me like last time. And i knew he wasn't in bed at this hour. I looked out the kitchen window, and my wide eyes went wide. I knew this house was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by a forest, but i had never before seen a meadow as someones back yard. Flowers and wildlife were spreaded everywhere. It looked fun and beautiful!

I spotted Sasuke outside sitting under a tree staring into space. He was just staring into space, he leaned against the tree with one knee up and his elbow resting on it. His face still and his eyes showing no emotion. I thought he looked so cool! I swallowed a lump i didnt know was there. Should i go up to him? If i do what should i say to him?

"Sasuke-kun can i stay with you?" Nope

"Sasuke-kun, i want to stay with you" To forceful

"Sasuke-kun, please please please can i stay with you?" To desparate

I shook my head a couple times and huffed. I guess i will have to say whatever comes out of my mind. I nodded determined to myself and opened to the doors to outside, stepping into the sunlight, and slowly making my way over to him. Sasuke-kun seemed to not have noticed me, or he was not making any movement to notice me.

When i was a few feet away he spoke "I figured i should wait for you to wake up rather than going out" I nodded not sure of what to say exactly, he looked at me and continued "You can eat something then im going to take you to a village" I blinked. He was actually going to take me to a village instead of kicking me out? He went on "Its Konoha village, about a mile away from here, you will like it there"

I looked up and stared at him sadly, maybe i should persuade him. "How do you know if I'll like it there?" I asked doubtfully. His onyx eyes pierced my green ones.

"I used to live there" he murmured, his eyes were still staring me hard, i had to look down to my feet. "I know people there that will gladly except you" Sasuke stood up and walked right past me. "Lets go" he ordered.

I spun around, looked at him and said the first thing that came to mind "I-I don't want to go to the village" I blurted out quickley it was slightly slurred. He stopped and turned around to to look at me, well glare at me actually. I took a deep breath "I want to stay with you Sasuke-kun"

* * *

Sasukes POV

--

"I want to stay with you"

I glared at her

Why did **she **want to stay with me all of the sudden? With no particular reason? Would just get in the way of my goal. That was definitely a-

"No" Istated rather harshly, but it had to be done. She couldnt stay here.

"But I-" I cut her off.

"I said no" I began to walk indoors, "Come on, were wasting time" I could hear her footsteps "But I can help you with small things!" she protested. I rolled my eyes, she just didnt know when to give up, did she?

"No" I repeated

"I can cook, clean, do anything to the house, kinda like a maid!" I tched and stopped to look at her "I'm a ninja, i don't need people to do those things" She frowned "A ninja?" she asked. I forgot she didnt reallly know anything about the ninja world, and absent-mindedly i activated my sharingan. She gasped "Y-your that dude with the red eyes!" she stuttered. I smirked.

"Hey! Why did you knock me out?" I rolled my eyes "You fainted"

She stared

I smirked

"What you scared i might kill you or something?"

She shook her head and i stared. Her wide viridian eyes stared into my red ones "Your eyes have three pupils instead of one, whys that?" I scoffed "I'm not wasting my time explaining that to you, come on, lets go" I walked to the front of the house and opened the door, Sakura followed me back outside again. "Don't you ever feel lonely?" she asked.

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because i don't"

"Why?"

"Shutup"

". . ."

I mentally sighed as we started walking in the direction, finally peace and quie-

"Why can't you let me stay with you?"

"Why can't you just shutup?" I asked very irritated.

"Do you not like me?"

"No"

". . ." she was quiet again. I stole a glance at her face to see sort of a lonely puppy dog facial expression, and it sort of made me say-

"Your okay. . ."

She beamed at me "So I can stay with you?"

"NO" i snapped fully irritated. God i want to just shove something down her throat. We were now deep into the woods, and all that could be heard was sakuras freekishly high pitched voice. Sakura ran infront of me, making me stop. Her face looking pained. I finding that im feeling awkward whenever she made that stupid face.

"But Sasuke-kun, what if people don't like me? Not many people like me very much" little tears were forming in her eyes. I don't **do** tears, or any emotions. "Tch, stop crying, you'll be fine, Konoha citizens except outsiders unlike other-"

"Thats not it!" Sakura cut me off "I won't have anyone, i'll be lonely, people won't like me" This was getting ridiculous "People will like you" I stated firmly, and started walking again, but this discussion was pointless. "How do you know?" Sakura sulked "At least i'm not alone when im with you"

". . ." I didn't know what to say. She's known me for only afew hours yet she becoming that attached to me already? Finally i asked, or somewhat growled "Why do you want to stay with me?"

"Because...you like me" she said in a small voice. Silence passed between us.

"I don't..." I began to say but trailed off, i couldd'nt say that i didn't like her.

"I mean..." I trailed off again and gave a frustrated sigh. She frowned at me and waited for an answer. I didnt know what to say except..

".............I'll think about it, just see what Konoha is like before making any rash decisions"

Her frown immediately turned into a wide smile, she threw herself at me into a hug, and squeezed me lightly "Thank you Sasuke-kun" Sakura said so softly, i could feel something forming my cheeks. I just said that i would think about it and shes already thanking me? Tch. Annoying. I awkwardly pushed her off me and looked away, not knowing what to react when someone hugs you. I hate hugs. But Sakura's i didn't seem to mind, and it annoyed me to no end.

I started to walk quite fast and sakura began to skip (1). I rolled my eyes. It was getting around noon and i knew that i had to travel by jumping sooner or later to get there earlier. Afew minutes later sakura started to sing (2).

"Stop singing"

"Okay Sasuke-kun!"

A few minutes later she started to hum (3)

"Stop it"

"Okay sasuke-kun!"

10 minutes later Sakura started to make noise with her tongue.(4 ) How many fricken ways can a girl make noise??

"Sakura **shut up**"

"Sasuke-kun! You said my name!" Sakura gasped. I rolled my eyes (I seemed to be doing that a lot lately) "So?"

"It was the first time!"

"hn"

* * *

Sakuras POV

--

--

I pouted, why couldnt he just talk instead of silence? My legs were getting heavy and i felt like resting, but Sasuke doesn't even seem at all tired!

"You're slowing me down" Sasuke stopped crouched down on the ground "Get on"

I blinked at Sasuke a few times and did as i was told. Wrapping my arms around his neck and hoisting my legs around his hips, he wrapped his arms around my legs and stood up, jumping into the trees. I gasped as he leaped from tree to tree so fast it was a blur.

"Sasuke-kun! How are you doing it??" I asked amazed, I tightened my grip around his neck afraid to fall off his back. "Quit shouting in my ear and choking me , i need to breathe" mumbled Sasuke. I blushed and loosened my grip around his neck. "Sorry" Sasuke began to go a little faster and i tightened my grip again. "Im not going to let you fall" I heard Sasuke say from the breez that was whipping past us as he jumped. "o-okay", I buried my face in the back of his neck and i could feel him flinch at my sudden movement, then relax, I decided that it was less scarier not to look at the green blurs whipping by.

I inhaled his scent, it was so relaxing and it smelt like some kind of fruit... i didn't know what kind though.

I felt relaxed enough to fall asleep. . .

--

--

--

--

"Sakura wake up" I heard someone say, then a small poke on my legs. I cracked eyes open to see Sasukes neck, he scent only wanted to make me sleep more. But then i realized that he had stopped, so i sleepily got off his back. "Where are we" I yawned. "Konoha" he stated. I yawned slowly, but my eyes suddenly widened as i saw a large gate widely open, surrounded by high brick walls. "Oooh this is so cool!' i exclaimed running past Sasuke and threw the gate, sort of ignoring Sasukes calls. There was so much things to look at! Where would i start??

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?' I was stopped my a tall scary guy, his hair was covering half of his eye and he wore a blue cap with some funny symbol on it, he wore a green vest and had a tooth pick wedged between his mouth. I trembled in silence. "You don't look like your from Konoha, and you dress funny" he stared at my tattered dress, or what was left of it.

"It's ok, shes with me"

The scary man looked up "Sasuke-san! What are you doing here? Didnt you come afew days ago?"

"Shes the reason, I'm just gonna drop her off, then go" Sasuke's comment made my head snap to his direction "No your not! Your gonna give me a tour, then were going to leave together! You said!" I protested childishly. Sasuke completely ignored and walked into the crowd of people "Lets go Sakura" he quietly ordered. The scary guy waved as i caught up to Sasuke in the busy crowd. So maybe people were walking around! I saw shops, restaurants a ramen stand called Ichiraku and a orange guy coming out of the stand and running up to us?

"OI SASUKE-TEME!"

I heard Sasuke groan, as the orange guy made his way up to him

"What do you want Dobe?"

That was an odd name for a person. As he came up to us i got a better look at his features. He had blond hair, deep blue eyes and a wide smile, and what were those lines on his face? He wore a head band on his forehead with a swirly thingy on it.

The blond haired took a deep breath before speaking "Nothing...just wondering why your here, and WHY havent you introduced to your GIRLFRIEND?!" I looked confused. What the heck was a girlfriend??

Sasuke growled "She not my girlfriend you idiot"

Now he was called idiot. He looked at me sort of creepyish "You look pretty! Whats your name?" I stuck my hand out 'Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you dobe" I greeted him politely as i could. "eh? Its Naruto Uzumaki" he shook my hand and i heard Sasuke sort of laugh/ it was more of a snort. I blinked, why did Sasuke call him dobe?** A/N: Dense much? xD**

"Teme! Stop putting ideas into her head about me!"

"Whatever.... Sakura come"

I huffed "Where are we going? Arn't to going to introduce me to more people" Naruto put an arm around my shoulder, and i blushed from the contact "Oh yeah, i could show her around and you can go teme!"

Sasuke gave off this glare that really scared me, why is he in such a bad mood? "Sakura's coming with me dobe, so get off her"

"Ooh i get it! your jealous teme!"

I was tired of being quiet, "What does jealous mean?" I asked innocently. I remember hearing that word before, but forgot the definition. My vocabulary isn't that good anyways. Sasuke-kun didn't answer, so Naruto decided to speak "Oh, Jealous is when someone gets all pissy, when someone has something that they cant have!" Naruto stuck his tounge out at Sasuke-kun, and it seemed anger him. Sasuke-kun began to walk away and i didnt want to lose him so i got out of Narutos grasp and followed Sasuke-kun through the crowd of people.

"Hey wait! I'm coming too!" Naruto caught up with me and Sasuke-kun and i could hear Sasuke mutter something under his breath. "Where are you taking me Sasuke-kun?" I asked curiously, he was walking so fast, i had to skip to keep up, Naruto was walking normally and he still managed to keep up! Again Sasuke-kun didnt answer and i was getting annoyed that he wasn't speaking! When happened to when he actually talked?

"Were going to the Hokages office" Naruto grinned at me, his fox whiskers visible on his face, something i had not noticed before. I was about to ask where he got the whiskers when he asked "So Sakura-chan, where are you from and, what are you wearing?" he asked. I gazed down at my tattered dress that i managed to sew at sasuke-kuns house while he was away. It was pretty damaged. I looked away and didn't know if i should tell him about myself, he seemed okay.

"I'm an, uh orphan" i began not sure what to exactly say and what to not say. Narutos face fell 'Oh, im sorry to hear that, but if it makes you feel better, me and Sasuke-teme are orpahns too." I looked up in surprise, I didnt know sasuke was an orphan! Sure i knew that he lived alone but it didn't occur to me that Sasuke had no relatives of his own too, even Naruto, i felt something quirk in my heart.

Snapping out of my thoughts I didnt realize that we were infront of a large red circle shaped building with a balcony and everything! Behind were mens faces carved on rocks, the wierdest thing I've seen so far...oh wait one woman is on the rock. I followed as Naruto and Sasuke walked in to the building where it led to rounded hallways, people with these headbands on their forehead, arm, waist or neck were walking around in green vests or unusual outfits, it was weird how everyone had one of those things around here.

A girl with blond hair and light blue eyes came skipping round the corner, it looked as though she were looking at us, but as she skipped closer ro us i could tell she was looking at Sasuke-kun.

"SASUKE-KUN!" she squeaked flinging herself too him eloping him with a big hug. I blinked, who was she?? Something erupted inside of me that I never experienced before, it felt like anger. Sasuke-kun stayed quiet and roughly pushed her away. Naruto scoffed "Sorry Ino, we dont have time for renunions with Sasuke-teme"

"Shutup Naruto!" Ino stuck her tounge out at Naruto while latching herself back onto Sasuke-kun, she glanced over to me "Who are you??" she asked pointing a finger in my face. "I'm S-sakura" I stuttered, because for some reason i felt intimidated by Ino, maybe it was because she looked confident and because she was definitely beautiful. Sasuke silently pushed her off again and Ino put her hands on her hips. "You don't look like your from around here" she said pointing at my clothes.

"No-duh! Were taking her to see the Hokage to ask if she can stay here! So we gotta get going!" Naruto pushed me along down the hall with Sasuke-kun following behind leaving Ino confused.

Naruto stopped pulling me and barged into a door "TSUNADE-BAA CHAN WE HAVE A REQU-" A what looked like a garbage can hit Naruto square in the face, smacking him into the door. I squeaked and hid behind Sasuke-kun, man what super strength, the door's knocked down! But Sasuke didn't seem surprised.

"NARUTO! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT KNOCKING?" a booming voice came from a tall woman, blonde with ponytails, around her 30's she scared me.

Naruto sat up surprisingly alive "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"FOR NOT KNOCKING YOU IDIOT!"

"ehe he, sorry about that i mean its not like i'm barging into your personal space-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT??"

"To ask if Sakura can stay here" I glanced at Sasuke-kun, he was finally speaking! The scary woman seemed surprised too. "Uchiha, what are you doing here? You were supposed to come back in a month" she stared hard at Sasuke-kun. Sasuke scoffed "Im here because of her" he pointed to me still hiding behind his back but didn't look at me. I wanted to say that we were only looking around and i was going back with Sasuke-kun, but i was too scared too.

Tsunade stared at me "Sakura huh? I'm Tsunade, the hokage of this village and you can stay here if you want, if you follow a few rules." she explained. I forced myself to speak "I'm going back with Sasuke-kun" Tsunade-sama raised and eyebrow.

"EHHH? YOUR GOING BACK WITH TEME?"

"No, she's not" I looked up to Sasuke clearly upset. What happened to earlier?

"But you said!"

"I said i would think about it"

"Well then what happened to thinking about it?" I asked angrily

"Why do you wanna go with Sasuke-teme??"

I crossed my arms trying to think of a logical answer "Because I do" because I really didn't know the answer to that.

I heard Tsunade sighed 'Well..you can stay here, but i don't think that traveling with Sasuke would be a good idea." Would someone would please explain why? My fear of Tsunade dissolved a little, and i began acting a bit rude 'Why not?" I demanded. Tsunade paused for a second and narrowed her eyes at me "its not safe, for a girl like you" My anger didn't faze, just as i was about to ask why Naruto interrupted me "Ok, uh we should get going now!"

Tsunade nodded, "come back in 5 minutes for a mission." What the heck was a mission? Naruto dragged me out of the broken door with Sasuke following behind.

As soon as we got out of the building Naruto breathed out a long sight. "Sorry Sakura-chan, its just Tsunade-baa-chan gets all pissy when people ask her to much questions." Naruto shrugged. I shudddered remembering the broken door and my fear of the women increased. "Oh"

I stared at Sasuke walking beside me with his usual stoic e xpression. He noticed me staring and looked at me in question. It was getting easy for me to read Sasuke-kun. "So" I began sullenly "You don't want me to come with you?"

He kept slient for afew seconds 'No...its too dangerous"

"Why is it dangerous?" I asked. Because seriously, I still didn't know anything, and it felt as though both Naruto and Sasuke where hiding something from me, which made me all the more curious to find out.

'Ne, ne Sakura-chan, why do you want to go with Sasuke so much?? You'll like it here way better!"

I didn't answer because i didn't know the answer myself. It wasn't exactly me wanting someone to like me anymore, this village seemed friendly, and Naruto was nice too me, it was the fact that Sasuke wasn't going to be here at all, and even thought I've only known him for a few days, I didn't really want to separate from him. Some part of felt that i was in debt to him, or maybe i was just being stubborn and selfish?

'Yeah...I'll like it here" my voice came out in a whisper, but Naruto still seemed to hear it 'Alright!" Naruto cheered 'I gotta go see what tsunade-baa-chan wants, but once Sasuke-teme shows you around, you can meet me back here around 7pm and I can find you, and apartment! Or I can't find you one, you can stay over at my place! Ja!" ran off to the same building.

I blinked, he said it so fast, that i didn't fully understand it. I looked over to Sasuke who had a dirty look on his face. i guess he understood it. He scoffed and started to walk "Come on" here ordered. I skipped up to him hopeful "Are you taking me with you?"

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye "No, were getting you new clothes"

I glanced at my ripped dress. He was going to spend money on me? I blushed "Y-you don't have to...." my voice trailed off when he commanded a 'hurry up' Sighing i picked up my pace, but it stilled didn't match his. I smiled to myself, thinkging that maybe I should enjoy the rest of the day that I have left with him....

* * *

**Grrr...I hate how I end these chapters! Anyways srry for the long wait and thanxs for all your previous reviews! I hope to get more in the future!**

**hugz&kissez**

**-Miz  
**


	6. I Want To Stay With You

**A.N/: Yeah this is like 6 months later! I know im a later updater like others. Really this chapter was finished and saved on here. . but got deleted after a period of time. .. Sorry for the long wait~!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

The _Innocent_ and the _Tainted_

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Recap_**

__

I heard Tsunade sighed 'Well..you can stay here, but i don't think that traveling with Sasuke would be a good idea." Would someone would please explain why? My fear of Tsunade dissolved a little, and i began acting a bit rude 'Why not?" I demanded. Tsunade paused for a second and narrowed her eyes at me "its not safe, for a girl like you" My anger didn't faze, just as i was about to ask why Naruto interrupted me "Ok, uh we should get going now!"

Tsunade nodded, "come back in 5 minutes for a mission." What the heck was a mission? Naruto dragged me out of the broken door with Sasuke following behind.

As soon as we got out of the building Naruto breathed out a long sight. "Sorry Sakura-chan, its just Tsunade-baa-chan gets all pissy when people ask her to much questions." Naruto shrugged. I shuddered remembering the broken door and my fear of the women increased. "Oh"

I stared at Sasuke walking beside me with his usual stoic e expression. He noticed me staring and looked at me in question. It was getting easy for me to read Sasuke-kun. "So" I began sullenly "You don't want me to come with you?"

He kept silent for a few seconds 'No...its too dangerous"

"Why is it dangerous?" I asked. Because seriously, I still didn't know anything, and it felt as though both Naruto and Sasuke where hiding something from me, which made me all the more curious to find out.

'Ne, ne Sakura-chan, why do you want to go with Sasuke so much?? You'll like it here way better!"

I didn't answer because i didn't know the answer myself. It wasn't exactly me wanting someone to like me anymore, this village seemed friendly, and Naruto was nice too me, it was the fact that Sasuke wasn't going to be here at all, and even thought I've only known him for a few days, I didn't really want to separate from him. Some part of felt that i was in debt to him, or maybe i was just being stubborn and selfish?

'Yeah...I'll like it here" my voice came out in a whisper, but Naruto still seemed to hear it 'Alright!" Naruto cheered 'I gotta go see what tsunade-baa-chan wants, but once Sasuke-teme shows you around, you can meet me back here around 7pm and I can find you, and apartment! Or I can't find you one, you can stay over at my place! Ja!" ran off to the same building.

I blinked, he said it so fast, that i didn't fully understand it. I looked over to Sasuke who had a dirty look on his face. i guess he understood it. He scoffed and started to walk "Come on" here ordered. I skipped up to him hopeful "Are you taking me with you?"

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye "No, were getting you new clothes"

I glanced at my ripped dress. He was going to spend money on me? I blushed "Y-you don't have to...." my voice trailed off when he commanded a 'hurry up' Sighing i picked up my pace, but it stilled didn't match his. I smiled to myself, thinkging that maybe I should enjoy the rest of the day that I have left with him....

**End recap**

* * *

**Sakuras POV**

I gasped at the wonderful array of clothes before me.

I was currently standing the the biggest kimono store i had seen in my life (or the first). There were rows and rows of hung up dress every shape colour and style.

I didn't know where to begin. . ..

Sasuke-kun had taken me to buy new clothes since i would be staying here, plus my rag dress was completly torn. I didn't mind staying in this, but he insisted, and even gave me the money to buy them. This really hasn't suited well with me, because how and i am ever going to repay 50 000 yen? I asked to stay with until i re payed my debt, but he wouldn't let me, and insisted i stay in Konoha. And i even thought too myself how stupid i was being. I was lucky to even end up in a village, it was what i wanted all along! But now i can't see myself every being anywhere else without sasuke-kun. Was it infatuation?

A lady in purple hair and pretty make up came up to me and pulled me out of my daze.

"Excuse me miss. . how may i help up you?"

I blinked at her. Was she talking to me? The lady stared at my clothing. .or rags and then back up to my face, she then laughed "Holy! You must have had a rough day to be be wearing .. _that_" she wrinkled her nose.

I opened my mouth to speak "Uh. . uhm. . " What was I here for again?

"Are you here for a kimono of some sort?" she interrupted my mumbles. My face brightened up "yeah! that's it" I chirped. She nodded "Follow me" she ordered. I obeyed and followed her to a small section.

"This is the small section, my kami you have such a frail body!" she eyed my stomach, then asked "Any occasion?" I shook my head. I wasn't used to speaking with people at all, and this woman was kind of intimidating with her looks. She nodded, "Feel free to try them on, there's a changing room straight down to the right. I'm Kumiko by the way" She told me, then began to leave. My eyes widened, i didn't know this stuff, so how was i supposed to pick this stuff out?

"Uhm..excuse me Kumiko?" I squeaked, nervous already. Somehow she heard me. "Uhm. . do you mind picking a few out for me? I'm not good at this" I blushed feeling stupid. I must be the only girl in this village who doesn't know how to pick out kimonos. The lady raised her eyebrows and nodded, before rummaging through the pile of kimonos. She then began piling dress into my hands.

"This dress will bring out your eye color" She threw a green kimono at me. "And this one will compromise with your hair" She threw a red kimono at me. Then began piling up from there. About 7 kimonos were in my hand. Kumiko pushed me into the dressing room to try them on. Some were too big, some were to obirght and flashy. And some were just lain uncomfertable. I settled with a white kimono with pink cherry blossoms on it and a green plain one. i decided to wear the white one.

"The white on is my favorite one on you!" Kumiko smiled at me. I begin to feel comfortable and smiled back. "Thank you, I'll purchase these two" I could actually speak, as i hand her the white kimono and the green one too her. She calculated the cost on this machine thing. "35 000 yen please" I handed her the money and she gave me change.

"Sakura, hurry up" an impatient voice made me jump. I smiled "Sasuke-kun you said you weren't going to come in!"

Sasuke was leaning against the door in a not-so-happy mood, he wore a dark hat to cover most of his face.

I heard a gasp and a squeal from Kumiko "Sasuke-kun your back!" she squealed she ran up to him her eyes shining. Sasuke completly ignored her his eyes focusing on me. I gulped, how did Kumiko know Sasuke-kun? I was just curious.

''Just hurry up" he grunted and walked out, leaving Kumiko disappointed

"Wait I'm done!" I turned to Kumiko 'Thank you for helping-"

"How do you know Sasuke-kun?" I was met by a deadly glare.

I gulped. 'I'm sorry, but i have to go now!" I squeaked and ran out the door.

I caught up with Sasuke-kun who began to walk. He seemed annoyed, i wondered if i took to long. "Sasuke-kun? Where are we going?" I asked trying to lighten the mood, it didn't work. "Too the decided where your gonna live" he said calmly. I tried again "Do you like my kimono?" I smiled up at him, although he didn't look.

"aa" he mumbled and quickened his pace. I could no longer see his face. I sighed and tried to catch up with him on the path, my interest wondered to all the markets and outdoor eating places. It felt like fun to be around this village, why would Sasuke want to live away from this? My interest piqued at a little shop with a red dress. It was a short sleeved, and had circles on each side. A slit was seen on each side too. "That's a cute dress" I pointed which got Sasuke's attention.

"I should've gotten that one." I sighed. He looked at me "you couldnt have gotten it anyways, its a dress designed for ninjas" he explained. i blinked "Ninjas?" I repeated awed. I still wanted the dress. He sighed "Never mind, I said too much."

I looked down 'i see . . "

I walked in silence to the outside of the Hokage office. That blond. . Naruto was standing outside grinning at me. I smiled back. I was beginning to like Naruto, there was definitely something feel at ease.

"Sakura-chan! I was thinking! Until we get you your own apartment, you can stay with me!"

Sasuke growled "Be serious you idiot, she'll get some disease living in your place.."

"Is that some kind of joke Teme? My place is perfectly fine!" Naruto countered back.

"Besides the fact that you don't clean it" Sasuke glared, 'I'm leaving today, so i have to make she she's in a human environment" Sasuke grinded out.

I froze. Sasuke-kun was leaving tonight? I didn't want that at all. Couldn't he just stay for another week until i felt ok?

"HEY YOU WANNA FIGHT?!?" Naruto snapped. Sasuke scoffed "Don't have time" he grabbed my arm. 'Were going to the hokages office"

Naruto crossed his arms "Fine! But if there's no other options, then Sasuke-chans living with me, right Sakura-chan?" he asked me as Sasuke dragged me to the doors. I smiled and nodded, even though i felt numb. I really didn't want sasuke-kun to leave me here, even if i was staying with Naruto i wanted him close by. Naruto followed as we made our way to the hokages office.

We found Tsunade going over paper work, she looked up as Sasuke spoke "Sakura needs a place to stay"

"Sakura can stay at Naruto's" Tsuande answered immediately earning a 'Ha!' from Naruto. "Thats not possible, i don't trust that dobe with her" Sauke grounded out, he seemed angry.

"Wha? Sakura-chan likes me you know!" Naruto wrapped his arms around me. "Right Sakura-chan?" I nodded, but i ddint say anything on wanting to be with sasuke-kun. It would probably hurt his feelings. Sasuke glared at me and Naruto, i suddenly felt small, and stepped away from Naruto feeling shy again. He grinned unfazed.

'Well if your so worried, we could set up an apartment far away from here, however i think we should keep her close, and there isnt any nearby apratments that are available in the village right now." Tsunade explained, her eyes staring into Sasuke's.

Sasuke turned to glare at Naruto "Clean your apartment" It was acknowledgment that i would be staying in Naruto's apartment. This didn't settle well with me, I was disappointed that he didn't fight the subject.

"I-I want to stay with Sasuke-kun!" I blurted out. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at me "I already said no Sakura."

Tears formed in my eyes. I didn't want him to say no.

"Sasuke's right, its way to dangerous" Tsunade said sternly. Naruto blanched "Why do you wanna go with Teme!" he whined. Sasuke turned to leave, "This is stupid, I'm wasting time. Later" he walked to the door. My vision was blurry as I followed him out the door down the hallways and outside, ignoring Naruto's calls

. He stopped and turned out to glare harshly at me. "Stop following me. I've done my part. I no longer have to associate myself with you" he seethed.

I began to cry harder. "I don't care! I still want to be with you!"

Sasuke growled "Shut up. I don't know you, so how can you want to be with me so badly?" I blanched, his words had hurt somewhere. I smiled at him through my tears, and said the only thing that made sense to me. "Because you make me happy."

"..."

Sasuke's eyes stared down intently at me and he slowly walked up to me. I blushed through my tears being centimeters away from him, i had to look up because he was so tall, and even though it might have been my imagination, his eyes became soft. Slowly he reached up and caressed my cheek wiping a tear from my eyes. My blush increased tenfold.

"Your annoying when you cry" he whispered into my ear. I quickly dried my eyes. "Better?" I asked. He smirked at me and my heart skipped a beat.

"Come. ."

* * *

**YAY DONEEE. . .I'm sorry for the wait, i did this all one night so its a little short, and crappy ;S, and its summer soon soo ill have more time to finish this story before finishing the others. OH and i change my name to strawberrypattern because. . .well i dunno why its just random!**

**-strawberrypattern  
**


End file.
